3171
by sseulbear
Summary: how is the future for humans? is it a happy utopia or just a simple destructive game? 1,000 years from now, what it's expected for the world?


_Have you ever wondered how the future would be? Is it gonna be a futuristic utopy or a isolated planet? Are we gonna cause more wars or finally are we gonna find a sacred peace?_

Peace, peace is a forbiden word in this universe...

After ages of fighting between each other, human race came to a point were even the gods of earth were tired of them, the fights, the deaths, the violence, everything was making them unhappy about their own creations. You can call it their own work or maybe they implanted the idea on a person, but the human race stoped existing by a Great Weapon...most death were taken from the Heirs of Blood (G10 if we talk about on this present times) the rest, Heirs of Slavery died years later, starved, others by sickness of the Great Weapon, it was almost imposible that life could even exist on this planet...but maybe, maybe the light was on the Heirs of the Talents.

Maybe them, maybe the way of living they created was the perfect one, the end of all problems.

Heir of the Talents started to get togheter with their same ones, (defense with body, telequinesis, manage of nature, metal workers, temple devotes all with their respect equals) even if you can see 5 major diferences between each other more and more mixes of this ones (posibly renegades that found love with someone different than them) have appeared the last centuries making not only 5 but 24 Sanctuaries.

How can you keep 24 Sanctuaries happy? By making them compete for each other, the price? Landfalls, land that magically the Great Sanctuary have 'discovered' on a year span. Kill? Is an option, making you oponets out of the way? Is completely legal. The kids of the most renowed families postulate for represenct their Sanctuary and for over a year they compete with their equals until is decided who is gonna bring wheter joy or disgrace. Is the Harvest of 3171 different of the other? We'll see...time would tell the magnificence or not of this. 6 finalist see each other for one final battle for the Landfalls, is this year, on 3171, who are going to be the 6 greatest prides, who are the ones that gonna see the las Harvest until the begining of the end begins? Now is not a god hand, maybe one of the most Evil person on earth finally is gonna corrupt almost 600 hundred years of semi-peace...

DISCLAIMER: (this story is influenced a bit by the hunger games and shinsekai yori even if you can see some resemblances the rest of the plot line is all my imagination, a work of almost 6 years rip, just some scenarios and costumes resemble those two stories)

 **MAIN CHARACTERS**

 _ **Name:Choi Hyojung**_

Age: 18 (before the Harvest) 20 (after the Harvest/3171)

Has two youngers sisters (YeWon, SeungHee), they share the same father but different mother hence why their last names and habilities are different since they were raised by different masters of Sanctuaries. She represent the Sanctuary of Wood weapons and Strenght. Very mature for her age, responsible for her acts but mostly a young skilled with weapons, wheter them made of wood or metal. Loyal only to her family, sadly she is easily guillable by her father who, uses his three dauthers to expand his own name.

Relationships: Choi Yewon- Hyun SeungHee (sisters).

 _ **Name: Hyun SeungHee**_

Age: 16 (before the Harvest) 18 (after the Harvest/3171)

The middle sister of a dangerous yet dearest trio of sisters who have been raised by the same father on different customes and Sactuaries. She represents the Sactuary of Metal weapons and TaeKwonDo. A girl who relies on her own strenght and selfish self, even thought she loves her sisters deeply she knows that she is gonna be the lead of her Sactuary thanks to her ambition power and streght. Sadly, like her older sister she is guilable only by her father who, is in here, one of the many enemies on this journey.

Relationships: Choi HyoJung-Choi Yewon (sisters) Kim JiHo (rival)

 _ **Name: Choi YeWon**_

Age: 14 (before the Harvest) 16 (after the Harvest/3171)

The youngest yet more powerfull of her sisters (even thought she hasn't realized it yet) even if her last name is the same with her oldest sister they come from different Sanctuaries and mother families, she represents the Sanctuary of Simple Weapons and Meditation. That might seem like not a very usefull skill on this competitive world but, just like his father has planned she is a secret weapon that you have to keep an eye on her. She is very genuine, honest and caring, wheter is with her family or a stranger.

Relationships: Choi HyoJung-Hyun SeungHee (sisters)

 _ **Name: Kim JiHo**_

Age: 17 (before the Harvest) 19 (after the Harvest/3171)

Represents the Sanctuary of Defense with body and Special weapons. A young skilfull girl, she dares anyone who wants to fight agains her family power, she is very proud of her legacy, even if the first impresion of her is of a tought girl she in the bottom is a caring protective girl that cares only for her family and her best friend (who is also a skilfull Master that won the Harvest at the age of 15) Beautiful yet dangerous, JiHo is a girl who is not affraid to do the impossible to fight the enemy.

Relationships: Kyousuke Tsurugi (best friend), Hyun SeungHee (rival)

 _ **Name: Bae YooBin**_

Age: 17 (before the Harvest) 19 (after the Harvest/3171)

Represents the Sanctuary of Telequinesis a girl who has been trained her whole life on unknown yet dangerous disciplines against her equals, there's not much to say about her skils but only the solely fact that her family is scared even by her equals. But don't get on the cover of the book, this girl is a sweetheart that stills suffers for her childhood love, sweet, caring, loveable but you better be carefull when you see this girl ready to fight, or you'll regret it.

Relationships: Ranmaru Kirino (childhood love)

 _ **Name: Yoo ShiAh**_

Age: 18 (before the Harvest) 20 (after the Harvest/3171)

Represencts the Sanctuary of Metal Workers, her only weapon is a sword and still manages to be one of the most feared girls in her Sanctuary, doll-like face features that make everyone confused that people that haven't fight whit her still don't know why she is so feared. She has so many secrets and a really hard to face personality that she has managed to make no friends, her only source of strenght is her family but even them fear all she can do once there's a sword in her hand.

Relationships: unknown.

 _ **Name: Shin HyeJin**_

Age: 18 (before the Harvest) 20 (after the Harvest/3171)

She doesn't seem to represent any Sanctuary, she isn't even compete on the Harvest but still, be carefull because even thought she doesn't compete she goes to every single Sanctuary to watch all the fights with two of her best friends. All she can and can't do is unknown, even by the Great Sanctuary.

Relationships: Atsushi Minamisawa - Masaki Kariya (best friends)

 _ **Name: Kim MinHyun**_

Age: 18 (before the Harvest) 20 (after the Harvest/3171)

Another unknown yet feared girl who, unlike HyeJin, accompany an old man, a master of a foreign Temple that seem to have affection by this orphan, even though she was born with absolutely nothing there's one special ring that has been with her since the day she was born, a curse she says, that if someone of the Great Sanctuary sees might be the death for her. And still, she has a legacy, a nature legacy that people to this day think is already gone.

Relationships: unknown .

 _ **Name:Nanasuke Ichino**_

Age: 17 (before the Harvest) 19 (after the Harvest/3171)

This simple guy who just lives on the Final Sanctuary of The Harvest, he is weak, doesn't seem to be interested on practice any skill that the Sanctuary of Manage of Nature seem to offer, still he is bullied by previous winners, called names and even target of some of their pranks. He want's to become strong, but there's something inside him that doesn't seem to be awake maybe, maybe he needs a storm, a great one tho make him want to find streght.

Relationships: Masaki Kariya - Hyouga Yukimura(best friends), Atsushi Minamisawa (childhood friend and protector)

 _ **Name: Atsushi Minamisawa**_

Age: Age: 18 (before the Harvest) 20 (after the Harvest/3171)

Best friends of HyeJin, he is just one nomad boy who one day appaeared with a sword and started to make a name by himself, he doesn't need the Harvest to live or find that he is worthy for using weapons, unlike the pulled-togheter HyeJin he is a playfull boy that has curiosity for everything that evolves around him, he might look badass but that's just looks, he is a really calm boy, and, like his best friend the Great Sanctuary should keep an eye on him for their sake.

Relationships: Nanasuke Ichino (childhood friend), Shin HyeJin - Masaki Kariya(best friends)

 _ **Name: Kyosuke Tsurigi**_

Age: 18 (before the Harvest) 20 (after the Harvest/3171)

One of the youngest boys that have ever won The Harvest (at the age of 15), he represents the Sanctuary of Defense with body and Special weapons, he is best friends with JiHo and he actually roots for her to become the firt woman to ever win on his Sanctuary, because he is a Master on labor he has to go from Sanctuary to Sanctuary to show his powers and help the needs of the others. Even thought he seems like a nice guy he has some dirty secrets behind him. That soon or later will consume his life and JiHo along with it.

Relationships: Kim JiHo (best friend)

 _ **Name: Amemiya Taiyou**_

Age: 16 (before the Harvest) 18 (after the Harvest/3171)

He doesn't seem to be an important character on the beginning of this story but once the mayhem begins he is gonna show everyone why he has been trained in secret this many years, he also lives on the Final Sanctuary of The Harvest but he like DongYoung doesn't seem to be fond on the Manage of Nature but, by everyone's shock every single Talent existing on the world, has he even managed all those Talents or is just a stupid goal that he might never achieve? That remains as a mistery, for now.

Relationships: unknown

 _ **Name: Masaki Kariya**_

Age: 14 (before the Harvest) 16 (after the Harvest/3171)

This young guy is one of the most amazing sword masters that have ever existed, son of foreigners he doesn't seem to indentify himself on any Sanctuary. He grew up with HyeJin (who practically raised him) making her more like a sister than a friend for him. He is a playfull guy who always shows off with people wheter been strangers or friends, but don't overlook his young age, this renegade has more than stupid phrases and toughts, he is gonna make it big one day so watch for him.

Relationships: Atsushi Minamisawa-Shin HyeJin (best friends)

 _ **Name: Hyouga Yukimura**_

Age: 20 (before the Harvest) 22 (after the Harvest/3171)

Just a simple farmboy who isn't that much intrested on fights or Harvest that aren't related with vegetables, this guy lives also on the Final Sanctuary of The Harvest but one day, his fate is going to change when he meets 1/3 of a trio of sister who are going to see changes on heir lives, can you guess who that girl is going to be? Even thought he is not interested on the Talents he is really good and Meditation and beacuse he has always lived in the farm he has developed an intresting super strenght.

Relationships: Ranmaru Kirino - Nanasuke Ichino (best friends)

 _ **Name: Ranmaru Kirino**_

Age:Age: 17 (before the Harvest) 19 (after the Harvest/3171)

He used to live on the Sanctuary of Telequinesis but he moved at the age of 7 forced by his family when he was closer than enyone to develop that sacred art on his family. He was forced to forget all the things he learned on his home Sanctaury and learn the ones of the Final Sanctuary of The Harvest. He is forced to manage the Talent of Manage of Nature but he is the best when it comes with Martial Arts, he is really flexible. He enters the Harvest with only one thought in mind, find the person the only person that he left on his home Sanctuary even thought he is strongly forbiden to participate in it by his comrades, TaeYong and Mark.

Relationships: Bae YooBin (childhood love), Hyouga Yukimura - Nanasuke Ichino (best friends)

 _ **Name: Munemasa Ibuki**_

Age: Age: 18 (before the Harvest) 20 (after the Harvest/3171)

He comes from an underrated Sanctuary, the Sanctuary of Defense with Body and Meditation, he was instructed on meditation and basic self defense moves, the population of his Sanctuary is so little that he doesn't even have friends his age, most of them are way too younger than him (6 years). He captures the atention of an old man that is accompained by an orphan and both decide to save him from the dangers of the Harvest of 3171 even is that takes a hostage of him.

Relationships: unknown .


End file.
